Gravity Wars : The original new hope
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: After a power outage in the shack, Dipper tells a story of love, action and war; the story of Star Wars. In Gravity Wars Dipper Skywalker, Obi-Wendy, Gideon Solo, Chewaddles and couple of droids set out to rescue Princess Mabeleia from the evil MYSTERY STAR and win freedom for the galaxy from Darth Pines (Stan). If you couldn't tell, GF parody of Star Wars! COVER DRAWN BY ME


It seemed like it was going to be just a regular and boring evening for the Pines family, Wendy and Soos. The five were sat in the Mystery shack den, gathered around the TV which just seemed to broadcast the same, uninteresting shows until a smash of a window was heard, followed by the power completely blacking out.

"What the heck was that?!" Dipper asked.

"The power seems to have gone." Stan curiously replies.

Shivers were sent down the spines of the five mystery shack employees as they hear the familiar southern cackle of their arch nemesis.

"Ugh, Gideon." Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Well well, Pines family, having fun? Sorry to ruin your evening but I-" Gideon was stopped immediately by Wendy throwing a chair at him.

"Gideon, what is your problem?!" Stan yelled, getting up and kicking his younger enemy's side while he was on the floor. "Now we're stuck with no power for the whole night! And if we're stuck without power, you're stuck with us!"  
"Excuse me, I -" Gideon was once again interrupted, this time by Mabel pushing him to a chair and using one of her sweaters to tie him there. "This sweater won't hold forever Pines family!" Gideon threatened.

"So now the power's out, what are we gonna do dudes?" Soos asks.

"We could tell stories, like when we were in the bottomless pit." Mabel suggests.

"Yeah, let's do story time with the Pines." Gideon mocks, struggling to try get free from where he is tied. "Let's listen to one of Dipper's "great" stories, and do me a favour, don't just use that as an excuse to tell a story featuring me as some dumb villain, okay?"  
Dipper scoffs "Fine I'll tell a story where Gideon isn't evil for once. Anymore requests?"  
"Oooh, I wanna be a princess! Please let me be a princess Dipper! A super cool fighter one!" Mabel begs.

"And dude, you _have_ to put robots in it. Make me a robot!" Soos requests.

"Yeah and don't make me some dopey good guy, I wanna be strong, powerful and rich." Stan adds in.

"Well," Dipper begins. "With those requests, there's only one story I can tell..." Mabel, Stan, Wendy and Soos lean in towards Dipper, even Gideon looks remotely interested.

*Upbeat music and the theme song we all know begins playing as bold text seems to float through a galaxy*  
A long time ago, yet somehow in the future, in a galaxy far, far away...

**Gravity Wars (Episode 4...or 1...The Original new hope)**

**It is a period of civil war, rebellion and text floating through space. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the epic and yet sinister Galactic Empire.**

**During the battle, Rebel spies and members of some sort of secret society (against Emperor Cipher) managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the MYSTERY STAR, an armored space station and tourist trap with enough power to destroy an entire planet (or the Tent of telepathy) !**

**Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Mabeleia races home aboard her starship, taking care and hiding the stolen plans which can save her people and restore freedom to Galaxy Falls...**

* * *

**So this my new fic, I've been planning it for _ages_ now but never really published it until I found out that Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker!) is guest voicing in the next episode, Into the bunker :D He's voicing this old guy/shape shifter, which is gonna be off the chain, much like Scary-oke was!**

**I realise the start to this was a bit random but you know, I didn't want to go straight in to the Gravity Wars AU and this seemed to work cough-totallynotcopyingFamilyGuy-cough :D As you can already tell Mabel will be Leia, Stan will be Darth Vader and Bill will be the evil emperor. As for the other parts consult my deviantART (Link at the top of my profile) where I created like a collage showing who will play each role...well main roles, I still haven't thought of a Jabba the Hutt yet, and sadly I can't use Gideon, although that would of made me laugh so much just typing it XD**

**Speaking of DeviantART, the current cover image isn't to stay, I've designed a proper like poster for this (which, without being vain, I am rather proud of) which includes all the main guys. I will set it as the cover image before chapter two for this is out, but I have a strong feeling fanfiction will cut part of it off, so you know where to look for the full thing :D**

**Nothing else, review please :D ...Wow, I should really update Mean Girls of GF instead of writing another parody, sigh...**


End file.
